Play the Game
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: It was no longer a game, they both knew that, but it was still one they were willing to play. [kataang1sentence]


_---It's not a game anymore ---_

_---But don't stop, not yet---_

**Break Away**

_Spread your wings_

"This is my kingdom," Aang told her, arms spread wide as he beckoned to the sky, "And now it's all yours.

**Heaven**

_There when you need it_

The stars stood out against the indigo sky as he asked her, "Do you think there's something out there?" and Katara nodded not because she thought there was, but because she knew he needed to hear it.

**Innocence**

_Closest to perfection_

"Why is there blood on this underwear, Katara?"; Aang held the spotted piece of clothing before him, puzzled, and only had a moment to accept shocked stares from his friends before Sokka snatched it away with an outraged cry.

**Drive**

_And the fight lives on_

There was a split second Aang almost pulled Appa over and told Katara to just give it up, they wouldn't ever be able to bring Toph back; the dependability in her eyes it the only thing that keeps him going.

**Breathe Again**

_Don't stop_

For a moment as he fell her heart nearly stopped; then he is back on his feet and her world can turn once more.

**Memory**

_The past is gone, so leave it that way_

"I had a mother, once," Katara told him, and he nodded not because he was sorry, but because he understood.

**Insanity**

_Crazier than ever_

There is a long pause, then, "You're worse than Bumi, Katara, it's just stupid to worry about stuff like that"; Aang almost expected her to slap him because they both knew it only natural to wonder.

**Misfortune**

_Don't look behind you_

"Everyone I love is dying," he spat; but it wasn't true, at least not yet – Katara was still alive.

**Smile**

_Just a frown flipped_

Aang stares at her at first and Katara wonders if he really has changed from the joke-loving boy of just a few weeks before; her doubts vanish the moment a familiar grin spreads across his face.

**Silence**

_Awkward as ever_

The quiet seemed to last longer than any before; Katara honestly couldn't say she was surprised – it was an unspoken that no one – even Aang himself – spoke of the Day of the Black Sun as possibly their last day on earth.

**Questioning**

_And just not enough answers_

"Will I ever know what my children look like?" – she whispered it to herself when times were bad, when they needed time to feel bad for themselves or wallow in self-pity; Katara was the only one who actually took that time to wonder about the future.

**Blood**

_Doesn't come off easy_

Aang stared down at the scarlet liquid on his hands in horror then back at the dead Firelord before him; the only thing that kept him from screaming was the awed and overjoyed look on Katara's face.

**Rainbow**

_A treasure at the end_

"Rain and sun together is an omen for peace," Aang told her as he gazed up at the sky; he could only hope that the real prize would be his for the taking when he finally reached the finish.

**Gray**

_Because black and white aren't good enough_

There was a sharp breath of intake from Sokka and a slight gasp from Katara as he said it; no one had dared ever question that the Fire Nation was evil, and that was that.

**Fortitude**

_Keep strong while you still have the courage_

"I'm not going, I quit," Aang screamed at her, tears running down both cheeks; "I give up, you hear me, give up!" and the only thing that stopped him from jumping off a bridge right then was Katara's arms enclosing around him and her voice murmuring words of comfort into his ears.

**Vacation**

_We all need one_

"I wish we could go somewhere nice for once," Sokka sighed, running his fingers through his hair and indicating the rotting old shack that would be their home for the night with one hand, "but that would be off schedule, wouldn't it?"

**Mother Nature**

_The ocean's lullaby_

"It rocks me to sleep," she murmured, letting the water slip between her fingers; "And if I concentrate hard enough, I can almost hear her telling me to slip back and let the water's song rock me to sleep."

**Cat**

_The hunter creeps closer with every look away_

"It's like us," Aang whispered, horrified, as the small beast ran off; "The mouse never even had a chance."

**No Time**

_And clock ticks_

Katara didn't even bother to tell him that a watched pot would never boil; Aang knew that every second wasted was another bit of sand slipped down the hourglass.

**Trouble Lurking**

_Now you see it_

For a moment Katara almost told him, "There's no one there, I'll be fine" but then she catches another glimpse of a deathly white mask and long, spindly legs and scoots just the tiniest bit closer.

**Tears**

_Don't let them drown you_

"He's dead," she sobbed into his shirt as his hands stroked her hair; "He's _dead_," and that was the first time Katara wished Aang could care little enough that he would just end her right then, right there, and make all the pain just _stop_.

**Foreign**

_Strange on the tongue_

"Chocolate?"; Katara wrinkled her nose as the brown substance soaked into her taste buds and promptly spit it out – "No wonder they don't make it anymore!"

**Sorrow**

_Let it go before it's too late_

"I'm so sad, Aang," she murmured, closing her eyes briefly, and was only just about to fall into the mercy of sleep when she felt a pair of lips brush over hers then draw away as quickly as they had come.

**Happiness**

_Get it while you can_

"It's so beautiful," Katara whispered, leaning her head against his bony chest; she figured she might as well drink up the flawless sunset before her while she could.

**Under the Rain**

_Calm before the storm_

"Why are you doing this?" she choked out, staring at him; it was all Katara could do not to vomit at the sight of the self-inflicted cuts slashed all over Aang's arms and seeping out berry red blood, blood that he wouldn't be able to get back.

**Flowers**

_So many colors to choose from_

"Roses?" she quirked her eyebrow at him, then grinned – "Thanks, Aang, although I could have down without the beetles."

**Night**

_Darker than ever_

"A sky without a sun," she murmured, gazing up at it in awe; then Aang took her hand and everything fell back into place.

**Expectations**

_Never stop trying_

"I can't do it," he cried, plopping down on the ground; she gently smiled down at him – "Come one, Aang, give it one more go" – and suddenly things seemed a lot less hopeless and a lot more likely.

**Stars**

_Nature's nightlight_

"Come one, Aang, the fireflies are out!" – Katara laughed pulling him into the forest with her; all her could think that it was sure lucky Katara could see, because he had lost all sense of direction the moment her skin came in contact with his.

**Hold My Hand**

_After all, it's free_

"What_ is_ this place?" Katara asked out loud, horrified at the dirty and sickly inhabitants and even more so at the cruelty of the soldiers in charge; through the haze of moans and overwhelming pity, she can barely discern the comfort of Aang's hand as he intertwines his slender fingers with hers.

**Precious Treasure**

_Hold on tight_

"I love it, Aang," she whispered tearfully, holding the sea blue engagement necklace from the tips of her fingers, then spontaneously stepping forward to embrace him, "but not nearly as much as I love you."

**Eyes**

_Window to the soul_

Katara stared at him and Aang looked away, careful to avoid her searching gaze; that was the one thing he could never conceal from her, and unfortunately, it was also sometimes the most important thing to hide.

**Abandoned**

_Left behind_

"How could you leave me?" she screamed, eyes pressed shut and hands balled into tiny fists at the gravestone in front of her; "You _liar_!"

**Dreams**

_Never stop chasing them_

"I wanted…to see a dragon," Katara hacked out, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as Aang's arms supported her further and his gaze grew terrified; then he was pointing to the sky at a dark shape overhead, choking out from behind his tears, "Look, Katara, you got your wish come true."

**Rated**

_Old or young, it makes no difference_

"They have a death competition for _fun_?" she spat angrily, "And only for _ten and up_ – let me tell you, by the time _I_ was ten, I could stomach a lot more blood then _this_."

**Teamwork**

_Not just a word but a way of life_

"Work with me here," Katara punched him in the shoulder playfully and Aang smiled before straightening up once more; "Yeah, we're pretty good together, aren't we?"

**Standing Still**

_A moment wasted_

For a moment she recalled those last few seconds in the battle, and Katara whimpered and pulled her legs closer to her body, shivering – three simple words, why couldn't she have said them while there was still time?

**Dying**

_The other side of the coin_

"Hold on, there's got to be water somewhere," Katara says desperately, casting her eyes around for some liquid, _any_ liquid with the capacity to heal; she only pauses in her search when Aang manages to croak out, "Leave it, Katara – death if the other side of life, and trust me, I've had a lot more than my fair share."

**Two Roads**

_Two choices_

"Which way?" Aang mumbled, holding the map in confusion; "This makes no sense!" – his frustration vanished the moment Katara reached over and flipped the drawing from upside down to right side up.

**Illusion**

_So hard to tell the difference_

"It's not a fraud, _we're_ not a fraud," she screamed at him; "Why are you acting like this?" and it was only then Aang realized he really didn't know.

**Family**

_Trust because you want, not because you must_

"I believe you, Katara," he assures her as she stares blankly at the ground, a torn scrap of cloth clutched in one hand, but he cannot help but realize that Zuko, as he knew him, would not just leave of his own accord.

**Creation**

_Yours to nurture_

"It's our child, Aang," Katara whispered, gazing down in adoration at the newborn girl in her arms; "It's all ours."

**Childhood**

_You can't get it back_

"Look at this little thing!" he exclaims, dangling the toy in front of her before setting down to give it a go; Katara longs for the days when she, too, could be distracted by a spinning top and a reassuring smile.

**Stripes**

_Nobody's perfect_

The paint was cool on her cheeks as Aang brushed his dripping fingers across her face, creating three parallel lines, and Katara was barely able to sniff, "War paint" as a show of nonchalance, as if she didn't know full well that this could very well be her last few minutes with the one boy she had ever really fell in love with.

**Breaking the Rules**

_After all, life is so boring_

When Katara woke up after a night of overwhelming passion and skin on skin, the first thing she did was thank Tui Sokka couldn't complain, seeing as she was already twenty one; the second thing she did was decide that if anyone had a problem with this, she sure as heck wasn't going to listen to them.

**Sport**

_Ready, set, go_

"It's not a game," she told him, hair spilling around her shoulders; "Really, it's not" --- and then, suddenly, the space between Aang and herself was sealed, so that once more, Katara was enveloped in the safety of her lover's arms.

_---It's not a game---_

_---But still one I'm willing to play---_

_Because as long as we're together..._

_That's all that matters._

* * *

To make things clear, I "borrowed" these themes from Twilight Rose 2. I hope you don't mind, Twilight...this isn't your challenge or anything, though (unless Kataang counts). 

This is only the second Kataang oneshot I've done, so go easy on me, lol.

I'm not sure if it stinks, or if it's actually okay...will you tell me what you thought? Please?


End file.
